


Let the Day Begin

by killabeez



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Author's Favorite, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A salute to all our favorites, long may they live in our hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Day Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Destina, devo, Rhi, and my Seattle peeps for encouragement.

[Watch/download on Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/121853693) (password: katanaspace) or download from my server: [h.264 MP4](http://seacouver.slashcity.net/vid/letthedaybegin_killa.zip) (49Mb)

[Let the Day Begin](http://vimeo.com/103124986) from [Killa Beez](http://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
